Beating of her Wings
by Echizen-Momoko
Summary: Short Drama


Momoko sass in einem Schauckelstuhl im Wohnzimmer und strickte gerade eine kleine Mütze für das kommende Baby, ihr Bauch war mittlerweile gut sichtbar und sie hatte Anweisungen von Doc bekommen sich so wenig wie möglich zu überanstrangen. Aber nicht nur Doc, auch 10K, Roxy und Seth bestanden darauf das sie sich ausruhte, besonders Seth, der Vater des Kindes unter ihrem Herzen.

Sie lächelte als sie an Seth dachte, sie wusste nicht wieso, aber er brachte sie immer zum lächeln, wenn sie traurig oder zu nachdenklich war heiterte er sie mit den kleinsten Gesten auf, Gesten die sie nie geglaubt hatte das diese sie aufheitern könnten. Sie lehnte sich zurück und blickte kurz aus dem Grossen Wohnzimmer Fenster nach draussen.

Nach der Sache mit 10K hatte Momoko nicht geglaubt jemals wieder Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln, sich jemals wieder einem Menschen zu öffnen und ihm tiefste Gefühle entgegen zu bringen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt fühlte sie sich einfach leer und tot, sie wollte nicht mehr fühlen, wollte einfach nur alleine sein und sterben.

Als Seth aufgetaucht war hatte sie bereits geglaubt keine Gefühle mehr zu haben, hatte sich eine Maske gebaut die vorgab das sie fröhlich und das alles in Ordnung war, aber irgendwie hatte Seth es trotz seiner Playboy art geschafft ihr ihre MAske weg zu reissen und ihr kalt geglaubtes Herz wieder zu wärmen, Gefühle in ihr zu wecken die sie für tot hielt.

Aber nicht nur er hatte sie eines besseren belehrt, auch Seth hatte sich verändert, wurde Sesshaft, flirtete zwar noch herum aber blieb ihr treu. Das Kind war zwar eher ein Unfall, aber beide freute sich darauf.

Momoko hob die Hand um sich mit dem Finger die Tränen weg zu wischen, sie wusste nicht wieso sie weinte aber sie fühlte sich einfach unendlich glücklich. Bald hätte sie eine Familie, nicht so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte aber sie würde ein Kind haben mit dem Mann den sie liebte und dann waren da noch ihre Freunde die auch schon wie eine Familie geworden waren.

Sie strich sich über den Bauch und schauckelte etwas hin und her. Sie lauschte auf als sie einen Auto Motor hörte, sofort streckte sie ihren Körper durch um so weit wie möglich raus zu sehen. Das Auto mit 10K, Aiden, Seth und Kamui fuhr den kleinen Weg entlang richtung Haus.

"Seth!" Sofort Sprang Momoko auf und rannte raus, die Gruppe war mehrere Tage unterwegs gewesen um Proviant zu beschaffen und sie konnte es kaum erwarten wieder in Seths Armen zu liegen und ihm zu zeigen was sie so Gestrickt hatte in seiner Abwesenheit.

Mit ihr traten noch einige andere der Gruppe heraus und warteten freudig auf die Rückkehr der Gruppe. Momoko kam es wie Ewigkeiten vor bis der Pick up endlich anhielt und die Türen aufsprangen.

Momoko blickte wild umher, wartete darauf Seth zu erblicken aber ihr strahlen starb als alle ausgestiegen waren und von Seth jede Spur fehlte. "Seth..?"

10K hob kurz die Hand als Kamui auf Momoko zu gehen wollte ehe er selbst auf sie zuschritt und Kamui widerwillig Sascha einen Teil der Beute aushändigte, seine Schwester dabei aber nicht aus den Augen lies.

Momoko blickte zwischen den Jungs hin und her, Aiden blickte sie kurz an ehe er zur Ladefläche ging um dort abzuladen. Momoko blickte 10K an, lächelte etwas unsicher. "Wo ist Seth...? Kommt er nach? Er hat sicher mit den Baby Sachen übertrieben und musste hinterher laufen?"

10K schwieg, warf einen Blick zu den anderen ehe er die Schwangere wieder anblickte die immer nervöser wurde. "Seth... Seth hat.. es nicht geschafft"

Momoko riss ihren Kopf zu 10K und starrte diesen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, sie brachte keinen Ton heraus und alle Anwesenden lauschten sofort auf, fast so fassungslos wie Momoko, schwiegen aber ebenso wie diese.

"... Nein... Du.. machst Witze... Seth... unmöglich.. nein... Seth... Seth ist... ist nicht... kann nicht..." sie schaffte es nicht auch nur einen Satz zuende zu führen, ihr steifer Hals löste sich und ihr Kopf drehte sich ruhelos hin und her und gen Boden, sie atmete durch den Mund und langsam begann ihr Körper zu zittern und zu schwanken, ihr Atem ging schneller und unregelmässiger.

10K hob seinen rechten Arm als sie drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und stüzte sie. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte oder gar tun sollte, keiner der Anwesenden wusste es. Die Stille wurde nun von schluchzen und bröckeligen Worten, die im schluchzen untergingen durchbrochen.

"Nein... Seth... Nein.. nein nein nein..." die leisen worte entwickelten sich zu schreien welches nur unterbrochen wurde um irgendwie nach Luft zu schnappen, Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihr ganzes Gesicht und schliesslich knickten ihr die Beine entgültig ein was 10K dazu zwang sie in die Arme zu schliessen um sie vorsichtig auf den Boden sinken zu lassen.

Statt sie aber los zu lassen streichelte er ihr tröstend über die Haare, hoffte sie irgendwie etwas beruhigen zu können was aber nicht zu klappen schien. Hilflos blickte der Junge in die Runde, hoffte das irgendjemand etwas sagen oder tun konnte was helfen würde, aber keiner der Anwesenden schien rat zu wissen, auch Doc nicht.

"hey..." 10K brach ab, er hatte keine ahnung was sagen. So viele Leute hatte man schon verloren aber diese Situation, dieser Mensch.. dieser Verlust war anders. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wollte wieder etwas sagen als sich die Schwangere erhob. Wackelig suchte sie erst das gleichgewicht, versuchte das schreien und weinen zu Unterdrücken und ging so schnell sie mit ihrem unbalancierten Körper konnte richtung Pick up.

10K sprang auf, Momoko riss die Fahrer Tür auf und stieg ein. Sofort wurden alle aus ihrem Schweigen gerissen und mussten erst realisieren was gerade passierte. "Hey! Was machst du da?!"

Momoko startete den Motor was mit ihren zittrigen Händen nicht leicht war. Erst nach drei mal sprang der Motor endlich an, aber da wurde auch schon die Fahrer Tür von Kamui aufgerissen der seine Zwillingsschwester so sanft wie möglich aber doch kräftig genug um den Bauch herum packte und aus dem Wagen hob.

"Lass mich los! Las mich los! Fickt euch! Ich muss zu ihm! Seth seth! Lasst mich los! Lasst mich!" Sie schrie und zappelte, versuchte frei zu kommen während Kamui sich auf den Boden sinken lies und seine Schwester so gut es ging an sich drückte in der Hoffnung das sie sich beruhigen würde.

Das schreien und fluchen verwandelte sich bald wieder in schluchzen und weinen, ihre Fäuste die gegen Kamui geschlagen hatten wurden schwächer und schlugen kraftlos gegen seine Brust, das Gesicht vergrub sie in seiner Brust und sekunden darauf schrie sie laut und voller schmerzen, weinte nur noch, brachte keinen Ton mehr raus.

10K kniete sich hin und streichelte ihr wie Kamui über den rücken, auch Roxy trat nun näher um ihre Freundin mit Kamui zu umarmen und leicht zu schauckeln. hin und wieder hätten sie schwören können das Momoko Seths Namen wimmerte aber sicher war sich niemand.

Wieder breitete sich schweigen aus, niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort, die die bis vor kurzem noch abgeladen hatten waren in ihren Bewegungen entgültig verharrt, fühlten sich teils scheisse das sie nichts tun konnten um zu helfen, keine wirklich tröstenden Worte ausser 'Es tut mir leid' auf Lager hatten.

Momoko vergrub ihren Kopf in Roxys Schulter und klammerte sich an die Rothaarige. Ihr Kopf war voller Gedanken und doch leer gefegt. All die glücklichen Momente mit Seth schossen ihr durch den Kopf und wie Spiegel zerbrachen die Bilder die sie sich für die Zukunft ausgemalt hatte, was hätte sein können, was hätte sein sollen.

Der Schmerz den sie damals gespürt hatte als sie zurück gewiesen wurde war wieder da, doch dieses mal um ein tausendfaches stärker und schmerzvoller, ein Schmerz den sie nicht fühlen wollte, ein Schmerz von dem sie wollte das Seth doch noch auftauchte und ihn ihr nahm wie er es schon einmal getan hatte... Doch er kam nicht...


End file.
